Haaloga Flak Turret
Type: Light-to.medium anti-ship turret (ground based) Place of Origin: '''Geirheim (Snorr) '''In Service: Golden Age - Residuum Age Current Serie(s): Mk III & Mk IV series Manufacturer: Cerebrae Syndicate (ECMDS, department of WARCorp) General Information The Haaloga Flak Turrets were some of the first anti-vehicles turret constructed by the Department for Experimental Colonization Modules and Defense Structures (ECMDS), a test-and-development department for WARCorp, located in the Snorr system. The Haaloga was initially developed as a cheap, but reliable, solution to the nummerable backwater colonies of the mid Golden Age, who suffered from the increase of corsair activity, which was brought by the initial growth of the galactic trade network. The Mk I and Mk II series filled a niche which was otherwise uncovered; the number of colonies as well as their economic status meant that far from everyone of them had the resources to station, supply and feed a local defence force, less alone one provided from one of the dominating factions. Fewer still had the resources to buy and maintain a light defensive vehicle, let alone a fighter or frigate. The Haaloga excelled through its ease-of-use, ease of maintenance and its ability to be repaired by ad-hoc solutions, although important component was still needed to be bought from Cerebrae Syndicate. These first series was designed to be manned by a gunner, as few colonies had the expertice and education to repair CS software if the turret had been implemented with a targeting AI. They only had a basic targeting system which aided the gunner. In the later Golden Age the Haaloga Mk III series (A and B) began to implement a targeting AI, which made it populare among some of the better developed colonies, as well as among local law enforcements and mercenary organizations. The Haaloga Mk III-C Skjoldr ''was outfitted with additional plating for military use, and the Haaloga Mk III-D ''Svalrnar was designed to be used in space combat as anti-fighter guns, although the latter model faced a series of failures and it was discontinued few years after release. As the hamadromachia intensified the ECMDS developed a new serie, the Mk IV series, which became the first series to be designed exclusively for the militaries of the galaxy. The Mk III series remains in production for civilian use to this day. Available Haaloga Mk III Series The Mk III series are sold to civilians, para-military- and mercenary organizations. They are of old, but well tested design, which means that there are alot of spare parts in circulations. The Underground Trade Connection is known so sell unofficial moderations and applications to both turret software and hardware. The Mk III series and be modified to feature either (A: a sofisticated targeting AI with a backup program in case of emergency, or (B: a manual gunnery station which can be upgraded with a simply targeting aid software. One have the potential of being taken over by counter CyberCom warfare (A), the other rely on the slightly slower reflexes of organic specieses (B). Mk III-A Atgeirr The most common Haaloga turret in the galaxy, the Atgeirr have two types of guns: The WARC-XI FLAK cannon which is used to take out high-altitude crafts by use of thermobaric burst shells which shreds nearby crafts with shapnel, and the Malmhrith Gatling, which can be used against both low altitude crafts and light armored tank planetdynes. The Atgeirr uses balistic ammunition. Mk III-B Brenna The Brenna is the most power-hungry of any Haaloga turrets, and for good reason. Its guns are all cryo energy based, as it was developed specifically for vasharil users and communities. The main cannon is the Grymr Cryo Precision Cannon, which is a precision gun designed to pinpoint high-altitude targets. The downside is the loss of energy over long distances, which can only be overrules by installing additional capacitors. The secondary gun is the Veigrfrost Gun, which is used for very low-altitude and ground targets. The gun fires a concentrated mass of cryo energy which has a temperature well below freezing point. As a result it will freez onto the target before exploding. This has earned it the nickname the Freezing Sticky Bomb. The "bomb" can increase in effect by prolonging the powering of the shot before release, however this has an tendency to make the explosion-timer unreliable. A moderated model, the Mk III-B-2 Brenna, has a shield installed, which provise additional protection to the turret, although at a higher energy drain. Mk III-C Skjoldr '' The Skjoldr is a heavy armored turret which is used by both civilians and military alike. While it is considered poor by military standard, it is a cheap solution for isolated, or low budget, military posts. The Skjoldr comes in extra plating and have two guns implemented: The The WARC-XI FLAK cannon (See description under the Haaloga Mk III-A Atgeirr), and a Metanor Munition Missile launcher. Available Haaloga Mk IV Series The Mk IV series are produced exclusively for the military of the three main factions during the hamadromachia. The turrets of this series utilizes both a trackening AI computer and gunnery station, as the latter has proved useful in cases of CyberCom attacks. Mk IV-A ''Skjaldborg Designed for targets in the troposphere as well as low-altitude, the Skjaldborg is the last line of defense once the enemy ships starts to decent over cities or other ground-based targets. This turret uses Metanor Munition Missile launcher (See description under the Haaloga Mk III-C Skjoldr) and the Malmhrith Gatling (See description under the Haaloga Mk III-A Atgeirr), as well as flares and thicker plating for additional defense. Mk VI-B Himinnbitr Simmilar to the design of the Skjaldborg, the Himinnbitr focuses on hitting the enemy ships when they enters the planet's atmosphere, a point where any ships is a the most vulnerable for multiple minutes. Besides the focus on anti-entry, the turret is also outfitted to hit ships in high-altitude. The Himinnbitr have three weapons installed; the Jotun Gravity Missile launcher, an improved, a four-barrel WARC-XI FLAK cannon (See description under the Haaloga Mk III-A Atgeirr) and a V7 Gungnir A-E energy cannon for precision anti-entry. Just like the Skjaldborg, the turret is outfitted with extra plating and flares. The number of implemented guns makes the Himinnbitr the largest and bulkiest gun of any Haaloga model.